Alma del Destino
by You-know-Who-Girl
Summary: Y el mundo llega a preguntarse ¿Vale la pena terminar con la vida de un muchacho, para acabar con Voldemort? Sirius no lo cree así ¿Y los demás? Voldemort vuelve a alcanzar su punto cúspide y el mundo teme perderse por siempre en las tinieblas
1. Avada Kedavra

_Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, no estuvieran leyendo esta historia. Ya estaría terminada y tendrían el libro en su casa, además de haber ido a ver la película._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Avada Kedavra**

Sirius peleaba con fiereza contra Bellatrix. Parecía que a esos dos no los unía ningún lazo de sangre o por lo menos un sencillo pensamiento. Eran dos completos desconocidos el uno para el otro, defendiendo lo que más querían, y esas eran metas muy diferentes. Ninguno se daría por vencido.

Ella trataba de lanzar un hechizo que acertara en el hombre, para acabar ese enfrentamiento de una vez puesto que tenía que desaparecer. Su señor le estaba llamando y estaba segura de que no solo a ella; echó un vistazo a su alrededor, solo por las rendijas de los ojos para no distraerse, y todos aquellos vestidos de largas túnicas oscuras se veían igualmente desesperados por salir de la cámara de la muerte. Tenían que atender el llamado, y lo tenían que hacer ahora, porque de no ser así, todos serían castigados severamente.

A esas alturas de la noche, debían estar de regreso con su señor, con buenas noticias. Pero el problema es que no tenían nada bueno que decir para excusarse de su fracaso, y eso asustaba a Bellatrix. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado les había dicho una y otra vez que era de vital importancia que le llevaran esa profecía, esa que había que había tomado Potter, tras largos meses de órdenes del Lord. Aquél mago oscuro había esperado pacientemente casi un año entero, asegurándose de tener al muchacho lo suficientemente atemorizado, para obligarlo a ir y tomar la profecía del ministerio. Se suponía que los mortífagos solo irían por ese insignificante objeto tan frágil, pero importante para el destino de todos. Habían fallado.

Un grupo de adolescentes les habían desafiado y burlado el suficiente tiempo para que los refuerzos llegaran, para estar tan lejos del objetivo. No se suponía que Potter estuviera acompañado. No. Se suponía que debía estar solo, indefenso, y suplicar por su vida frente a ellos. Pero llevaba a sus "inseparables" amigos. Además de otros de nueva adquisición. Pero de todas formas no dejaban de ser solo un montón de niños que se atrevían a levantar sus varitas contra lo desconocido, con miedo. Lo peor de todo era que esos "niños" se las habían ingeniado para zafarse de un grupo de bien entrenados asesinos, el suficiente tiempo para echar todo a perder.

Gruñó cuando volvió a la realidad. Se encontraba cada vez más desesperada. No tenían la profecía consigo, Potter había corrido con el niño Longbottom. Ellos dos la tenían, ellos dos. Tenía que deshacerse de su odiado primo -el cual de la sangre Black no respetaba nada- para buscar a esos dos, y de ser posible matarlos. Lo disfrutaría. Aún así debía quitarse de encima a Sirius, solo conocía una forma, duradera y rápida. Era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Sonrió malvadamente centrando sus ojos en el objetivo.

* * *

Sirius se encontraba demasiado nervioso, no estaba pensando claramente. Tantos destellos y rayos de luz hacia todas direcciones, lograban atraer su atención fácilmente, desconcentrándolo del objetivo principal, el cual era dejar fuera de combate a su "querida" prima y salir en busca de su ahijado. Quizás era un pensamiento egoísta el dejar a la orden encargarse de los mortífagos mientras él se perdía en los pasillos del ministerio buscando a ese joven, pero la única verdad y argumento válido en este caso, era que Harry era lo único que tenía. Era su último recuerdo de sus padres, pero no por eso lo quería protegía. Claro que no, ese muchacho era un gran mago, de excelentes valores y con el espíritu de todo un merodeador. Sirius lo quería porque se había encariñado con él, aunque fueran pocas veces las que compartían un tiempo.

Lo había visto apartarse sosteniendo a Neville, le llegó otra duda a la cabeza _¿Qué hacía Neville ahí?_ Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Remus le había contado que Harry nunca se separaba de Ron y Hermione, así que le pareció extraño solo haber visto a Neville y no a los otros dos. Temió por un momento que algo les hubiera pasado, había mucho peligro en el ministerio en esos momentos y no había sido de las mejores ideas –por parte de los Gryffindor- el salir a hacer Merlín sabe qué. Volvió a concentrarse en su duelo, ya quería acabar, quería ver de nuevo a Harry.

El haberlo perdido de vista solo podía significar que no podía cuidarlo como se debía, nadie estaba al pendiente de si alguien llegaba y lo atacaba por la espalda. Estaba solo en un lugar lleno de mortífagos que harían todo para capturarlo y llevarlo frente a Voldemort. Neville no le sería de muy buena ayuda en la condición que estaba, las piernas danzantes no le permitían siquiera ponerse de pié apropiadamente. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago impidiéndole respirar apropiadamente, algo malo podría pasar, estaba casi seguro.

Tomó aire al mismo tiempo que volvía sus pensamientos al duelo. "_Primero ella, luego Harry"_ se obligó a pensar _"Sabes que todo estará bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte"_ Cuanto deseaba creerle a su conciencia. Pero ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho con el solo pensamiento de que alguien posara sus manos en su ahijado, por más que tratara de no pensar en eso, no podía evitarlo. Era algo así como el instinto de un animal, que sabe cuando hay peligro. Tal vez, por pasar tanto tiempo convertido en Canuto, algo de esa sensación insistente se le había transferido a su forma humana.

Desesperadamente buscaba alguien a quien poder mandar para protegerlo, solo una persona capaz de protegerlo bastaba para calmar sus ansias y la preocupación, pero todos estaban sumidos en sus duelos, apenas y respiraban entre cada hechizo. Nadie podía hacerlo, los mortífagos parecían más fuertes que en veces pasadas, como si tuvieran algo que los impulsara. Pero claro que si él fuera un mortífago con órdenes de Voldemort, estaría asustado de fallar en una misión. Con desagrado llegó a una conclusión, Harry estaba solo.

Pero parecer Bellatrix estaba tan apresurada como él a terminar el duelo. Cada nuevo hechizo era más fuerte que el anterior y se obligaba a sí mismo a protegerse mejor o contraatacar más rápido, y más rápido. Era un ritmo que no mantendría por mucho tiempo si las cosas seguían así, estaba cansado, desesperado y enojado.

_Harry, Harry, Harry._ Era el centro de sus pensamientos en ese momento, todo lo llevaba a él. Graciosamente, si veía un hechizo, pensaba en su ahijado. El ver la cara de su prima, le recordaba a su ahijado. El simple hecho de tener hambre le recordaba a su ahijado. Y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, ahora sabía lo que se sentía el depender de otra persona por la felicidad propia, y que la otra persona dependiera también de él. Era como un círculo vicioso, o por lo menos eso creía. En los momentos más oscuros de su vida, había logrado encontrar la respuesta a las más difíciles preguntas que él mismo se hacía. Había logrado resolver problemas, en los cuales, si no hubiera estado en soledad, nunca los había estudiado detenidamente para dar con el punto clave.

Cansado de tener que "protegerlo" pero no en el mal sentido. Sino que estaba cansado de que Voldemort lo acechara e hiciera todo lo posible para dañarlo, eso conllevaba a que él siempre que pudiera, saliera en su defensa, por lo menos en los dos últimos años. Desesperado de que todo acabara de una vez, el poder volver con su ahijado sano y salvo al colegio, el poder destensar los músculos de su espalda y cara que ya parecían ser de piedra. Por último enojado, furioso contra Voldemort de nuevo. Ese mago no podía dejar en paz al mundo ni siquiera cuando se suponía que estaba muerto, hoy en vida era peor. Peo otro motivo de su enojo era Harry ¿Por qué diablos había salido del colegio? ¿Acaso no había pensado en el riesgo que corría? Obviamente no.

Refunfuñó mientras esquivaba un rayo de luz roja. Disparó el propio y Bellatrix hizo lo mismo. Se estaba cansando de ese jueguito.

* * *

Un destello que no venía de algún hechizo o maldición llamó la atención de los duelistas, mortífagos y miembros de la orden. Todos giraron sus cabezas, sin importar que estuvieran en peligro por distraerse de un duelo, esperando saber qué era esa luz. Segundos después, se hizo un milagro para algunos y la condena para los otros. El gran mago legendario y sabio de túnicas azules, director de Hogwarts y miembro de la orden de Merlín, estaba parado con una expresión seria y un tanto furiosa. Vio a todos los que estaban presentes con un rápido reconocimiento, supo que había llegado en un buen momento. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

La orden del Fénix suspiró aliviada y como si la presencia de aquél hombre les infundiera fuerza y coraje, empezaron a contraatacar con más poder que antes, así someterían a los mortífagos poco a poco. Y como era de esperarse, los seguidores del Lord empezaron a retroceder con miedo, intentando fallidamente en acertar un solo rayo a Dumbledore, lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones que se les vinieran en mente. Sabían la amenaza que era esa mago, ellos iban ganando y llegó a quitarles esa leve ventaja que llevaban sobre la orden.

Albus Dumbledore de nuevo registró por encima de sus gafas de media luna el lugar, después de tan solo unos minutos los duelos habían disminuido al igual que las fuerzas de los mortífagos y era un verdadero alivio. Solo unos cuantos seguían llevándose a cabo y en uno de ellos notó a Sirius peleando ferozmente con Bellatrix. Ese hombre lo había desobedecido sus órdenes sin remordimiento alguno. Le había dicho que él se encargaría de proteger a Harry, que se quedara en el cuartel a esperar noticias, pero no, ahí estaba peleando contra la seguidora más fiel de Lord Voldemort. Tendría una plática muy seria con el Black. Pero primero debía sacarlo de ese aprieto. Notaba lo tensa que estaba la mortífaga y en esas condiciones era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Pero antes de poder dar la orden a su propio cuerpo de caminar…lo vio. Ese peligroso destello en los ojos de un mago cuando a su mente llega el hechizo que le da la victoria sobre cualquiera. El hechizo que de ninguna manera se puede parar y que es muy difícil de esquivar aún para le mago más habilidoso del planeta. Palideció, abrió los ojos considerablemente y se petrificó en su lugar. No podía estar viendo a Sirius en sus últimos segundos.

Antes de que Bellatrix comenzara siquiera a decir las palabras, Dumbledore sintió que algo o alguien pasó rápidamente a su lado derecho, con una pequeña ventisca por su rapidez al correr y al cortar el viento a su paso. Cuando giró la vista, segundos después de lo sucedido, solo alcanzó a ver un rayón de varios colores de algo que ya no estaba. Pero al girarse hacia adelante, en un intento en vano de detenerlo, estiró la mano para detenerlo. Sabía que no lo alcanzaría pero aún así lo debía de haber intentado. Deseaba que alguien más lo interceptara en su camino, él se había quedado sin palabras para advertir a los demás de la presencia de Harry. En tan peligrosa situación.

* * *

Sirius vio la sonrisa de su prima, eso no podía significar nada bueno, por lo meno no para él. En los ojos de ella se reflejó la victoria con un solo destello verde, y aunque este todavía no saliera de su varita, lo dejó inmóvil. No había precedentes de lo que se sentía antes de ser tocado por esa maldición, porque nadie la había sobrevivido. Y claro que había un caso, pero en ese entonces no se le podía preguntar a un pequeño de un año, y hoy, 14 años más tarde, el muchacho no recordaba ese día.

"_Harry"_ pensó su padrino. Sabía que solo le quedaban unos segundos para tener un último pensamiento y eso solo se volcaba a ese nombre. Frunció el entrecejo preocupado, y no era por él mismo. Temía por la reacción de su ahijado, la reacción de su ya dictada muerte. No eran muy unidos, él no significaba mucho para Harry ¿Verdad? Podría sobreponerse de inmediato y seguir luchando. No era muy necesario últimamente, ni siquiera podía salir del cuartel de la orden sin recibir un sermón de tres horas. Sería lo mejor así, no les estorbaría más.

Sintió su mano congelada todavía en el aire, el último hechizo que él había lanzado, ya se había desvanecido, pero venía el terrible contraataque. Experimentó lo que el pensó que todos sentían justo unos segundos antes de morir. Un flashazo de recuerdos, que se aglomeraban frente a sus ojos como si estuviera presente. Todos tan lindos y distintos.

"_Vamos James, acércate a la pelirroja"_

"_¡¿Mi ahijado dijiste?! ¿Vas a ser papá? ¡¿Voy a ser padrino?!"_

"_Tiene los ojos de Lily, lástima que se parezca a su padre. Tranquilo hermano, solo bromeaba"_

"_Mi ahijado será el más consentido de todos"_

"_¡__Mira Harry! Te traje un dulce, ¡No la bolsa completa no!"_

"_¿Quién es el mejor padrino del mundo? No te molestes en contestar enano, claro que yo"_

"_Cuando sea más grande continuará nuestro legado merodeador" "¡Ni lo pienses Sirius!"_

Sonrió por sus adentros sin abrir los ojos, Harry.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- las palabras de la mortífaga habían hecho eco en la cavernosa sala. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para unos, para otros era una eternidad y para otro pequeño grupo no era suficiente.

Sirius esperaba que el rayo le diera ya, que no se hiciera más larga la tortura, así acabaría con su sufrimiento y el sufrimiento de los demás también. Los libraría de su presencia inútil, pero, algo en su interior se sintió mal. Sentía dejar a Remus, él lo había apoyado desde que salió de Azkaban, sería el último merodeador -porque Colagusano no contaba como uno- y sentía mucha pena por dejarlo solo en ese punto de la guerra, solo y preocupado. Confiaba en que podría seguir adelante y cuidar de Harry estupendamente, más de como él lo había hecho.

Si, era lo mejor así. Su muerte sería lo mejor para todos. Cerró los ojos para no ver el final.

Sintió una presión salida de la nada alrededor de sus costados, como algo enlazado. Un calor familiar le rodeaba por arriba de la cintura, asfixiándolo un poco. "_Que ironía" _pensó para si mismo. Al parecer sus pulmones se estaban parando ahora que estaban a punto de morir y el hechizo ni siquiera les daba, que vergüenza de cuerpo tan cobarde. Sonrió para sí mismo por ese pensamiento, aún en su lecho de muerte no podía dejar de reírse de sí mismo.

Su sonrisa se borró sin previo aviso. Se detuvo en el detalle de la presión, era algo más suave, lo que lo envolvía de la cintura para arriba era distinto a un sofocamiento causado por su propio miedo. Luego pudo comprobarlo cuando otra presión se hizo presente en su pecho, no era dolorosa, era apenas notoria, pero no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que algo se presionaba contra su cuerpo. Se extrañó de aquello. Abrió los ojos calmadamente para saber qué era, pero se sintió desfallecer al toparse con dos ojos esmeralda que estaban a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. Llenos de miedo y angustia.

Pero antes de pensar, hablar o hacer, alcanzó a ver un reflejo verde viniendo de frente y acertando.

La fuerza de la maldición le hizo perder el equilibrio y caminar de manera tambaleando hacia atrás. Su espalda chocó contra los pilares de roca que formaban el arco del velo, eso lo supo de inmediato. No sintió el dolor de ese golpe, solo fue un breve cosquilleo, comparado con otro sentimiento más duro que lo empezó a llenar, esparciéndose desde su corazón a todo el cuerpo.

Miles de preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza _"¿Por qué Harry estaba con él? "¿De donde había aparecido y por qué lo había estado abrazando?" "¿Por qué lo miró con miedo?" y "¿Por qué sostenía una inmóvil figura entre sus brazos?"_

Esa era la pregunta correcta, el detonante para todo lo demás. Todo lo que había hecho era mecánico y no había pensado en absolutamente nada más que en los dos ojos esmeralda que lo habían estaba viendo. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en ahora la oscura y silenciosa caverna. Sintió que se le hacía de pronto difícil el respirar, estaba temblando incontrolablemente sin saber exactamente por qué. Todos lo miraban expectantes y se preguntó por qué solo una milésima de segundo. Bajó la cabeza, dejando de respirar completamente en ese instante.

-No…-susurró para sí mismo demasiado incrédulo y negativo. Sintiéndose dentro de una de sus peores pesadillas, temeroso y a punto de romper en llanto. Sosteniendo un peso sin vida en sus brazos. -¡NO!-gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron antes de empezar a llorar frenéticamente y abrazar a su ahijado que yacía inmóvil en sus brazos. Lo abrazó como nunca, tan fuerte que esperaba que se quejara o que tratara de alejarlo, pero que se moviera al fin. Seguía temblando como si estuviera en una tina llena de hielo, no alcanzaba a tomar aire, su corazón hecho pedazos se lo impedía.

Con la mano derecha y temblorosa levantó más cerca de sí la cabeza sin vida Harry, poniendo sus labios en la frente del muchacho susurrando muchas cosas que ni él mismo se entendía. Mojando el rostro pálido de quien quería más en ese mundo con las gruesas lágrima que derramaba sin cesar. Negó y negó con la cabeza tanto como le fue posible. Quería creer que así lograría algo, lograría deshacer lo que ya había pasado, lograría darle de nuevo la vida su ahijado. Lo apretaba contra si mismo, deseoso de que abriera los ojos y que una vez más lo miraran con su característico color, o que lo despertaran de la terrible pesadilla que estaba teniendo, pero que lo despertaran ¡YA! No podía, no podía seguir aguantando eso como realidad, no debía ser cierto.

Levantó su vista nublada por las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas desde hacía tiempo. Esas que esperaba soltar pero de felicidad, al fin de una batalla ganada. Vio a Dumbledore acercarse seguramente rápido, pero él lo veía todo tan lento. Notaba cada ondear de las túnicas del viejo mago a cada paso que daba, lo veía un poco más cerca después de una hora en su mente.

El hombre se hincó a su lado con todas las arrugas de su rostro juntas en una expresión de horror y tristeza. Acercó ambas manos hacia él y su ahijado, pero como padrino, no le permitiría tocarlo.

* * *

Dumbledore sentía que sus pies eran de piedra, no veía el momento de llegar a lado de Sirius para negar lo que había pasado, deseando que todo fuera un malentendido. Pero cuando al fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, no pudo hacer otro movimiento. El animago ahora descompuesto se aferró más al cuerpo de su ahijado, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Sirius…-susurró tratando de convencerlo de soltar a Harry, obteniendo solo frustración. –Sirius- intentó de nuevo un poco más fuerte, pero el hombre ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. Estaba perdido dentro de si mismo, sollozando muchas cosas inaudibles. Temblando violentamente pero no permitiendo el acceso a nadie sobre el cuerpo que sostenía.

-¡SIRIUS!- un grito más fuerte de lo que Albus esperaba, se escuchó a su lado. Al mismo tiempo que una mano se plantaba sobre un hombro del animago, el Black por fin tenía la atención en otra cosa. Remus estaba parado ahí, con los ojos vidriosos y unas lágrimas bajando ya por sus mejillas, pero apoyando al hombre -que sufría un horror parecido al de un 31 de Octubre- con su sola presencia.

Sirius aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre Harry, permitiendo que Dumbledore tomase a su ahijado. En cuanto el muchacho hubo desaparecido de sus brazos y pasado con cuidado a los del director, se giró y de un brinco abrazó a Remus buscando un consuelo que nadie podía darle, pero que el licántropo entendía. Llorando frenéticamente como nunca lo había hecho. Remus devolvió el abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo sabiendo que no funcionaría. Por encima del hombro de Sirius, muy a su pesar, no podía despegar su vista de Dumbledore y Harry.

Albus se sentía muy mal. Tenía cabeza del muchacho recargada contra su hombro y con una mano sosteniendo su cuerpo para que no se golpeara con el suelo. Levantó la mano libre, temblorosa, solo para dar una última confirmación. Pero él sabía que era imposible, no después de lo que había pasado. El mismo lloraba, si, nunca nadie lo había visto llorar antes. Pero lloraba por el dolor de una pérdida. Tan cercano, como su nieto. Posó la mano el pecho del muchacho, esperó unos segundos -que a Remus le parecieron una eternidad- para terminar con eso.

Los canales de las lágrimas del director se detuvieron de repente. Hasta parecían haberse secado. Abrió los ojos considerablemente y presionó más su mano, para sentir, un leve golpeteo. O el más lindo golpeteo que haya sentido en toda su vida, un débil latir.

Remus detuvo sus lágrimas también al ver la expresión en Dumbledore. Pero sentía que sus oídos se habían cerrado a las palabras. Quería creer que lo que estaba viendo era verdad y que un rayo de luz se había abierto en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Luego lo sintió dentro de sí. Vio al director girar la cabeza y gritar algo a Kingsley quien aunque se encontraba algo lejos y con el mismo semblante de tristeza que todos, se acercó velozmente y con expresión sorprendida.

Cuando llegó a reunirse con Dumbledore, solo vio los viejos labios del mago moverse, seguramente repitiendo lo mismo. Pero él no escuchaba, solo veía. Y lo repetía, lo repetía y lo repetía muchas veces. Kingsley tomó a Harry en sus brazos con una sonrisa, pero la de Dumbledore lo superaba. Ambos se levantaron del suelo con rapidez. Remus sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones y lo dejaban respirar bien una vez más.

Al ver alejarse al director, supo que tenían una esperanza. Más cuando aquel hombre se detuvo a medio camino y levantando el brazo les dijo a todos:

-¡Volvamos a Hogwarts!- con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Tenían que llegar a la red flu, no podían llamar la atención de más personas en el ministerio con una rápida desaparición sin explicación alguna. Pero a esas horas, el edificio debía estar lleno de todos los aurores disponibles. La lucha había causado mucho desastre por todos lados y de seguro había una manera de que se alertase al ministro en dado caso que en el lugar anduviera algo mal, eso le bastaba para creer que no estaban solos.

No les importó si los mortífagos seguían presentes, toda la orden había salido de la cámara de la muerte, más unida que nunca y apoyándose unos a otros en el recorrido. Así que no se habían preocupado por detenerse a asegurarse de que los mortífagos que habían logrado noquear o inmovilizar, siguieran ahí hasta que alguien competente los pusiera en detención. No desperdiciarían tiempo en seguir un inútil protocolo que los encargados del ministerio les harían pasar, porque se suponía que _nadie _debería estar ahí. Seguro los someterían a un largo interrogatorio donde durarían horas, les querrían sacar información que no podrían dar. Y conociendo los métodos tan _sutiles_ del ministro, los torturarían por obtener respuestas.

La secreta "Orden del Fénix" estaba en riesgo de dejar su anonimato y salir a la vista de todos. Debían ser tan inteligentes como la situación lo requería, o como la situación se los permitiera. Ágiles y hacer sin titubear, para no levantar más sospechas que las que ya se cernían en sus cabezas.

Albus Dumbledore iba al frente del grupo, prestando atención a cada detalle a su alrededor, a las sombras que se formaban por la débil iluminación del lugar. Temía que hubieran más peligros de los que ya habían enfrentado hacía solo minutos, y no tenían tiempo de detenerse si querían lograr un milagro.

Giró un poco su cuello a la izquierda. Muy pegado a él iba Kingsley, sosteniendo en sus brazos un adolescente que a la vista de todos parecía estar muerto. Pálido como el papel, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Con su cabeza moviéndose al compás de los movimientos bruscos, porque al no tener la fuerza para sostenerla en un solo lugar, solo se dejaba llevar por los movimientos.

El director suspiró. No le gustaba estar en esas situaciones. Requerían un coraje que nunca había podido desarrollar y que a pesar de la edad era muy difícil de adquirir. Ese poder de permanecer centrado en la situación para tomar las mejores decisiones sin dejarse vencer por el miedo o desesperación, poder decidir por quienes no podían. Quizás durante cierto periodo tuvo esa habilidad, tanto practicarla, tanto verla en su alrededor le había ayudado a poder expresar una mínima parte. Pero habían pasado años desde que había tenido que pensar seriamente en medio de una situación difícil.

Era malo estar fuera de forma.

Seguía atento a todo lo que pudiera, no debía pasar nada por alto. Estaban caminando sobre un delgado hilo.

Una extraña ráfaga de viento les sacudió las capas y los hizo despertar de lo que estuvieran pensando, además de detenerse de inmediato. El ministerio era un lugar cerrado, bajo tierra, no podía haber viento si no fuera provocado. Eso lo sabían perfectamente y el pensamiento de que algo andaba mal respecto a eso, los alertó.

Luego el ambiente se tensó, había una extraña carga negativa en el ambiente que se adentraba en sus cuerpos, alertando sus sentidos de peligrosidad a niveles elevados. Y la razón no se hizo esperar.

Al dar vuelta en el pasillo, ya eran esperados.

El mago estaba parado de manera imponente pero tranquila en medio de la gran sala. Con ambas manos entrelazadas por delante, debajo de su estómago. Mirando a los recién llegados por las rendijas que formaban sus ojos, como el cazador acechando a su presa. Su sola presencia bastaba para poder hacerles entender que no estaba en el ministerio por una simple casualidad, y que quería algo.

Albus apretó más la mano alrededor de su varita, midiendo el peligro de la situación y armando planes tan velozmente como su mente se lo permitiera. Pensando en cada una de las posibilidades que tenían para poder escapar de esa amenaza. Pero era demasiado difícil, aunque estuviera Lord Voldemort solo, el poder burlarlo para escapar del ministerio. Requería de un movimiento inteligente, y temía no poder pensar en ninguno en esos momentos.

Notó que Kingsley dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Originalmente había estado a un lado del director de Hogwarts, pero al ver al mago oscuro de inmediato retrocedió para proteger a Harry. La orden reaccionó sola y al mismo tiempo de la acción del moreno, ellos se plantaron por enfrente con las varitas en alto, esperando cualquier ataque.

Pero no todos estaban en condiciones de pelear, los mortífagos habían sido duros y eso los había debilitado. Tonks no estaba con ellos, la habían mandado con los demás muchachos a Hogwarts, por medio de un traslador. Todos los aurores serían atraídos al punto donde el aparato se había activado y encontrarían la cámara de la muerte llena de mortífagos y convictos de Azkaban, eso bastaría para entretenerlos por un corto lapso de tiempo, pero sería lo suficiente para que los demás escaparan por otra dirección. Aunque estando en la situación actual, los planes se habían ido a la basura por la simple aparición de un mago.

El silencio se podía cortar, era pesado y les llenaba los oídos solo con un zumbido inexistente. Sus respiraciones eran casi inaudibles, aunque sus corazones saltaran de un lado a otro, frenéticamente como para escapar de la situación de peligro que se les presentaba.

Cuando Voldemort se vio alterado por ese mutismo, él comenzó a hablar.

-Tan inoportunos como siempre-siseó ladeando su cabeza un poco a la derecha. Viendo toco como un simple juego que él ganaría. Su simple voz ahora los había congelado a todos. Abrieron los ojos lo más que podían ante la sorpresa, de, algunos volverlo a ver después de tantos años…y unos pocos, ser su primer encuentro.

-Fue tonto que vinieras esta noche Tom. Los aurores vienen hacia acá-contestó lo más rápido que pudo el líder de la Orden. Sabia el efecto de sus palabras con su adversario, odiaba que utilizaran su nombre muggle para referirse a él, pero lo único que planeaba en ese momento era ganar más tiempo. El que empezaran a discutir, le daría unos minutos de ventaja.

-No podrás provocarme, anciano-el Lord expresó una pequeña sonrisa malvada fijando los ojos en Dumbledore –Se muy bien lo que quieres lograr, pero también sé, lo que yo quiero- sus manos ahora quedaron libres a sus costados, en su derecha la varita, lista para cometer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-¿y que has venido a hacer, Tom?-intentó de nuevo el hombre, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver bien a Voldemort. Se veía diferente, después de tantos años. Y aunque fuera imposible siquiera pensarlo, se escuchaba más aterrador que de costumbre.

Una risa chillona interrumpió la "plática" entre los dos magos. El sonido rebotaba en todos lados y era difícil saber de donde provenía, hasta que al fin, Bellatrix apareció detrás de su señor. Con los ojos grandes y redondos, miró a toda la orden rápidamente, y después de unos segundos, sonrió de satisfacción al posar los ojos en Kingsley. Alzó la barbilla con superioridad y luego miró a su primo.

-¡Eres una…!-Sirius no se había podido contener. Todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de ella. Se sentía destrozado por dentro y solo era por una persona. Deseaba tanto asesinarla con sus propias manos, sin usar la varita. Había dado unos pasos al frente, listo para irse sobre ella, pero Dumbledore había levantado un brazo y lo interpuso en su camino, deteniéndolo. Miró al viejo hombre, para saber qué era lo que planeaba, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió un terror recorrerlo al ver que estaba en blanco.

Después todo pasó en menos de un parpadeo. De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix, pero esta vez mandando un hechizo. Como acto mecánico todos saltaron de sus posiciones y buscaron esquivar el rayo que por suerte no le dio a nadie. Pero cuando quisieron contraatacar, el salón ahora estaba acompañado de más mortífagos. Parecía que los seguidores de Voldemort habían salido de las sombras, nadie antes se había percatado de que estaban cerca. Y si bien solo eran 3 más, eso no aseguraba que la orden tuviera las cosas fáciles.

Dumbledore por su parte había caminado aparte, para enfrentar a Voldemort. Confiaba en poder estar a su altura después de tantos años, el poder enfrentarlo como antes y que no hubiera cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había luchado. Temía que si era más poderoso, podría derrotarlo. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, siempre y cuando la orden se las ingeniara para terminar a los mortífagos y escapar, sin importar lo que le pasara a él.

Sirius perdió el aliento por un segundo, desesperado se giró sobre si mismo buscando a Shackelbolt, pasara lo que pasara debía asegurarse de que su ahijado pudiera salir de ahí, vivo. Creyó perderlo una vez, ahora no se lo permitiría.

Después de reconocer el lugar, caminó entre la nueva lluvia de rayos al auror que se encontraba resguardado detrás de una gran estatua. En sus ojos se notaba la desesperación de no saber que hacer y querer ayudar a los demás en la lucha, pero era imposible dejar a Harry solo y en esas condiciones. Sintió un alivio cuando Sirius llegó y empezó a contraatacar los rayos que querían darles a ellos.

-¡Tienes que llevarte a Harry!-le gritó Sirius sin girarse, atento a todos los ataques. Solo girando un poco el cuello para ver por la rendija del ojo si el auror asentía o no.

-¡No los dejaré solos!-le devolvió el moreno de inmediato. Eso hizo al animago enojarse.

-¡Tu deber es proteger a Harry, lo tienes que sacar de aquí!-se había dado la vuelta completa para mirarlo cara a cara. No era momento de orgullo, no era el momento adecuado para discutir lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó hacia él, todavía protegiéndose de los hechizos y devolviendo otros cuantos.

Estaban de nuevo los dos juntos, viendo lo demás como algo ajeno a lo que ellos discutían. Sirius levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su ahijado, pensando en que estaba vivo, para que eso le infundiera el coraje necesario para acabar con todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran. Pero su rostro se tornó a entera preocupación al sentirlo tan frío y verlo tan quieto.

Shackelbolt no podía quedarse solo así o salir huyendo aunque la situación lo requiriera. Él era un auror entrenado para pelear en cualquier situación hasta el final, y esa era un de las situaciones que lo llamaba a gritos, una donde debía estar presente. No sabía por qué, pero siempre le había hecho caso a sus instintos y hoy le decían que él no era el indicado para proteger a Harry.

En un movimiento inesperado, se acercó a Sirius y puso a Harry en sus brazos. Ante la cara de sorpresa del animago y cuando abrió la boca para protestar, lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

-Es tú ahijado-la seriedad y el sentimiento con el que había expresado esas palabras, hizo a Sirius callarse todo lo que quería decir. Bajando su mirada y dando un largo suspiro. –Yo te abriré camino-continuó el auror con una sonrisa que hizo al animago asentir agradecido. Si bien no era lo que tenía planeado, debía funcionar.

Dirigió una mirada al campo de batalla, Remus estaba peleando ferozmente contra Barty Jr., pero de todas formas, el licántropo tenía un oído muy bien desarrollado para poder escuchar todo lo que los dos hombres habían dicho. Cuando se quedaron callados, giró su cabeza para toparse con la mirada de Sirius. Él le indicó con un asentimiento que se fuera.

* * *

En la enfermería de Hogwarts, tras un fuerte destello de luz habían aparecido 5 adolescentes y Tonks. Los cuales cayeron al suelo fuertemente por lo anticipado del traslador y de su agotamiento. El lugar había estado apacible hasta que ellos irrumpieron la concentración de la enfermera que platicaba con Severus Snape sobre pociones. Madame Pomfrey necesitaba más surtido de varias pociones y el jefe de la casa de los Slythering era quien siempre procuraba ayudarla.

Pero esta vez, su tranquila plática había sido irrumpida por 6 personas.

El profesor de pociones rápidamente se acercó a la auror en especial. Desde hacía ya dos horas, se encontraba sumamente nervioso por lo que estuviera pasando fuera del colegio. Estaba enterado de la mayoría, se lo había contado a Albus y este le dijo que se quedara en el colegio a no ser que Voldemort lo llamara ante su presencia. Pero además le había encargado que vigilara muy de cerca a Harry, ese muchacho podría meterse en problemas serios si actuaba imprudentemente. Pero conociéndolo, sería difícil mantenerlo quieto.

Por eso, había buscado por todo el castillo a ese muchacho. Se desesperó cuando no lo pudo encontrar después de una hora de exhaustiva búsqueda. Ni a él ni a sus amigos, pero, conociéndolo, se estaban escondiendo planeando una venganza contra Umbridge, después de lo que la suma inquisidora había hecho, o tratado de hacer, él también pensaba en lo mismo.

Ahora lo que más temía estaba frente a él, la prueba de sus peores presentimientos. 5 adolescentes lastimados que habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Potter, postrados ante sus pies. Junto con una auror que parecía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Y no había señas del ojiverde.

Un sentimiento que hace mucho creía enterrado despertó dentro de él. Se juró el hacer todo lo posible para no sentir lo mismo que sentía ahora, porque no podría soportarlo de nuevo. De solo imaginar lo que podía estar pasando o lo que ya había pasado lo hizo palidecer como nunca. Incluso con más miedo que la última vez aunque quisiera negarlo. La preocupación lo invadió en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Se lanzó de rodillas al suelo, tomando de los hombros a la auror. La zarandeó un poco para que se pudiera enfocar en algo, y que pudiera contestar sus preguntas. Pero ella no parecía durar mucho en ese estado lúcido:

-¡Tonks, Tonks. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore y la Orden?!-preguntó desesperado. La chica estaba pasando a la inconsciencia, pero él no se daría por vencido.

-Mi…mi…nisterio- contestó tartamudeante. A cada segundo su fuerza terminaba de drenarse de su cuerpo, con tremenda rapidez. Tembló incontrolablemente en brazos del profesor de pociones antes de que su cabeza cayera de lado, agotada, y susurrando –_Harry-_

Snape no necesitaba otra prueba o señal de que debía hacer algo. Dejó a la auror delicadamente en el suelo, dando un último vistazo a los adolescentes que Madame Pomfrey ya atendía con rapidez, se giró con un ondear de su capa negra y se retiró lo más rápido que podía, poniendo un pie delante de otro como acto mecánico mientras pensaba en un millón de posibles conclusiones exageradas y otras más exageradas.

Pero no se podía culpar, no podía culpar a nadie más que a una persona. Ya se había cansado de tener que esconder su verdadero ser ante todos. Si bien, podía ser así en su mayoría, había otros factores que influían en su manera de tratar a las personas y todo tenía que ver con la seguridad. Dumbledore lo sabía y lo apoyaba siempre que podía, pero ahora no se podía quedar quieto en el colegio, sabiendo lo que pasaba por fuera. Poniendo una máscara totalmente fría y falta de emociones, aparentando ser de piedra ante el dolor ajeno, y no tener un corazón.

Claro que lo tenía. Por eso aparentaba frente a los demás. Él llegó a amar, a querer con toda su alma. Aprendió a ser honesto y sacrificarse en ciertas situaciones por un bien mayor. Se lo enseñó la mejor persona del mundo, la menos interesada en si misma pero siempre apoyando a los demás. Juró en su tumba no dejar nunca las cosas en el olvido, como algo pasado y que no tenía sentido revivirlo. Juró mantener vivo el motivo por el que ella había muerto, y ahora, sentía que estaba a punto de fallar con esa promesa. Pero algo en su interior se revolvía inquieto.

No se sentía como si fuera a faltar a la confianza de alguien, como si fuera a dejar algo inconcluso. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder. Un pinchazo en el corazón se hacía presente a cada latido. Lento y doloroso, agujerando cada vez más en el fondo y lastimando insistentemente. Quería dejar de sentir.

Llegó a la red flu lo más rápido que había podido, se adentró en las llamas esmeraldas sin pensarlo. Sabiendo que arriesgaba todo en lo que había trabajado por más de 10 años. Todo lo que había construido y sufrido por ello. Pero, si la situación se lo pedía, el mandar a todo al diablo, lo harían sin titubear.

* * *

Sirius había caído al suelo, una maldición le había dado de lleno en la espalda. Por unos momentos no sintió nada, como si solo fuera producto de su imaginación. Pero el terror se hizo presente, cuando sus brazos empezaron a moverse sin que él se los ordenara. Cuando sus piernas se acomodaban de manera que pudiera levantarse.

Quería gritar por ayuda, que se dieran cuenta de que no era él mismo y que podía cometer una tontería si no lo detenían. Pero no era el único ocupado en algo importante. Todos estaban ocupados en sus propios duelos, donde si se distraían les podía costar la vida, así que estaba solo, lidiando contra su gracioso titiritero. Pero aunque estuviera bajo la maldición imperio, no le preocupaba en nada que lo hicieran saltar del Big Ben si era necesario, que lo hicieran caminar frente al ministro para que lo devolvieran a Azkaban de por vida. No, podría vivir con eso. Pero lo que no se perdonaría era perder a Harry.

Al momento que le había dado la maldición, ambos habían caído al suelo. Y a Sirius le preocupaba el no poder hacer nada para protegerlo de los mortífagos. El no estar junto a él para cuidarlo de cualquiera que osara a acercarse con negras intenciones. Cerró los ojos con frustración, al parecer era lo único que le respondía. No sabía siquiera de dónde había venido el rayo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que nadie dejaría pasar una situación así y tenía miedo de lo que tuvieran en mente.

No se hizo esperar mucho su siguiente comando.

Completamente de pie, empezó a caminar. Quería contrarrestar la orden con solo pensarlo, se estaba forzando al máximo para lograr que su mente recuperara el control que le pertenecía por derecho, pero pareciera que solo era un espectador en un mal sueño. Y así siguió, exactamente no sabía donde se dirigía, hasta que se detuvo y sus rodillas se doblaron, bajando al nivel del suelo y quedando acuclillado. Por más que quería mover su cabeza para saber el por qué de estar ahí, algún motivo en especial, esta no respondía. Por un momento creyó lograr deshacer el control, pero se vio decepcionado al sentir todavía esa presencia manipuladora en su mente, la cual le hizo bajar la cabeza.

Harry…

_¡NO, NO!_

Sentía su mano buscar algo dentro de su túnica. Cada segundo para él parecía un milenio, pero esperaba que su mano controlada no encontrara nada. Que su varita se hubiera perdido por ahí, así no haría lo que temía. Pero parecía que el mundo entero estaba contra él. La encontró ¡_Por Merlín, había encontrado la varita! _Su mano se movió temblorosa, tomando perfectamente su varita, y clavando ligeramente la punta sobre el pecho de su ahijado.

-¡NO!-gritó, esperando que alguien lo ayudara, que lo escucharan y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Las palabras se dibujaban en su mente.

_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra…_

No, no debía caer, no debía. No después de todo lo que habían pasado. ¡Qué alguien llegara y lo asesinara a él, para así no condenar su alma a la tortura eterna por lo que iba a hacer!

-A…A….Avada Keda….-

* * *

_Hello a todos. Me alegra verlos de nuevo por aquí._

_Se preguntan quien soy...o tal vez no. Pero ustedes-saben-quien-soy._

_No, este no es mi primer fic. Sinceramente llevo varios y sumamente orgullosa de ellos, pero creo que me encantaría probar esta faceta en el anonimato. Cuando sea solo oportuno les diré mi nombre "verdadero" o como muchos me conocen aquí en fanfiction._

_Sigo en el mismo género, angs/drama/suspenso. No escribo romance o comedia, cuando estos llegan, son naturales y no tengo nada que ver._

_Sigo en el mismo fandom. Y sigo siendo la misma de siempre, solo que multiplicando mis ideas anteriores y explotando los géneros de los que escribo._

_Espero que no pase mucho tiempo entre nuestra próxima reunión, frente a esta pantalla._

_Pero lo más importante...A todo autor, ya sea fantasma o vivo, le encantan las opiniones, en este caso "reviews". Y yo siempre he dicho que entre más reviews, más ganas me dan de actualizar. Así que...¿merece este intento de historia tener futuro? ¿o lo dejamos truncado? Nadie los obliga a dekar sus opiniones, pero, así solo sea para decirme que continue, pasen y escriban._

_Mas reviews, es igual a más suspenso. Y una pronta actualización. Y mi verdadero yo al descubierto._

_Ustedes-saben-quien-soy._


	2. Posesión

_Disclaimer: Todo sigue siendo de J. K. , para mi desgracia T_T. Sí, se que tardé un poco. Casi seis meses para ser exactos, pero era porque trataba de encontrar un buen tema para el resto de la historia, y ahora que lo tengo, no pienso tardar tanto. Máximo, serían dos meses de espera pero no puedo ser tan mala como eso. Se que este capítulo es corto pero ya es un avance y una seña de que sigo viva. Gracias a mis 9 reviewers, son muy amables, esto va para ustedes!_

**Capítulo 2:**

**"Posesión"**

Si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era cierto, preferiría nunca haber salido de Azkaban y así ahora no estar en el ministerio de magia, a punto de asesinar a quien se supone protegería con su propia vida.

-A…A…Avada keda…- tartamudeaba tanto que gracias a Merlín la maldición no podía ser conjurada. Pero estaba seguro de que las cosas no se quedarían así. Además, el mortífago que lo estaba controlando ejercía un gran poder en su dominio, y a él le estaba costando toda su fuerza y entereza el abstenerse a obedecer.

_Lo dirás fuerte, claro…y rápido_

Sirius abrió los ojos con horror cuando sus labios dejaron de temblar, listos para obedecer al pie de la letra la orden. La varita se acomodaba mejor en sus dedos y su respiración se había vuelto apaciguada. De lo único que tenía control era de sus ojos, los cuales se habían puesto vidriosos y reflejaban todo el sufrimiento que lo estaba acabando por dentro. Las palabras se comenzaron a repetir en su mente de nuevo:

_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra…_

Desgraciadamente, estaba seguro de que si alguien no llegaba a detenerlo, esta vez lograría cumplir a la perfección la orden del mortífago. Era su fin y el de Harry, lo sabía.

-¡Avada Ke…!-

-¡Desmaius!-

Sirius había cerrado los ojos en el momento en que la maldición asesina salía de su boca. A pesar de todo lo que había luchado internamente no había logrado detenerla. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la segunda palabra se quedó solamente en el comienzo, no la había completado. Quizás alguien había logrado detener a su captor, pero no podía estar totalmente seguro de eso ya que una infinidad de hechizos volaban en todas direcciones. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para comprobar dónde estaba y qué había pasado a su alrededor.

El silencio lo recibió, cortante a su alrededor. Echó un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor para ver que todos lo miraban a él. Sus ojos clavados con terror, en caso de los de la orden. Los mortífagos lo veían con cierto anhelo y triunfo en sus rostros que ahora iba desapareciendo, dejando solo una mueca de frustración y decepción. A su vez, todos volteaban a un hombre en el suelo. Un mortífago, y por las miradas sumamente aliviadas de la orden del Fénix, ese había sido el hombre que lo había estado controlando.

-Maldito- masculló Sirius clavando filosamente su mirada en él, buscando algo con qué reconocerlo.

A lo último la mayoría se quedaron sorprendidos, reparando en el hombre que había detenido al mortífago controlador de Sirius. Erguido e imponente, con una mirada fiera en aquellos ojos negros. No le importaba la forma en que todos lo miraban, la orden, los mortífagos, Dumbledore o Voldemort.

Hasta ahí llegaba su faceta de piedra.

-Snape…- siseó el señor Tenebroso deteniendo su duelo al igual que los demás. Su mirada reflejaba la más pura maldad y los deseos de asesinar, pero en esos momentos era una llena de odio y desprecio. Sus pupilas rojas clavadas en el maestro de pociones que lo encaraba sin miedo. –Oh Snape, que gran sorpresa-

La orden se miró nerviosa, los mortífagos rugían maldiciones por lo bajo. Sirius por su parte, aprovechó el momento de distracción para tener a su ahijado una vez más en sus brazos. Lo levantó delicadamente y lo apretó contra si mismo, esperando alguna señal para irse. Mientras tanto, ponía atención a Voldemort.

-Debí suponerlo. Admito que lograste engañarme- parecía calmado, ligeramente decepcionado –Hacías un gran papel como espía, pero el _amor_ pudo más ¿No es así?- al mencionar la palabra _"amor" _hizo especial énfasis de desprecio por el concepto. Severus bajó la varita con la que había aturdido al mortífago, y miró a Voldemort de manera desafiante.

Sirius y Remus se dieron cuenta rápidamente de lo que el Lord hablaba. ¿Amor? Era por lo que siempre reconocían a Lily, era por lo que su hijo había sobrevivido. Entonces, el amor había cambiado a Snape. El hombre se había enamorado, ellos lo sabían, y no de cualquier persona. Recordaban que en un principio, cuando a James le daba por jugarle bromas a todo el colegio, Lily lo desaprobaba rotundamente. La pelirroja prefería perderse en el castillo con el Slytherin. Los merodeadores siempre sospecharon que había algo más que amistad, pero ella no le correspondía. Y todo parecía haber quedado en el pasado hasta ahora…

Severus Snape seguía amando a Lily Evans.

-Decidiste quedarte en el bando del "amor". Bien, ¡Sufrirás al igual que todos ellos, y tendrás el mismo destino que Lily Potter, y próximamente el de su hijo!- siseó peligrosamente y ahora clavaba su vista en Sirius y Harry. Sonrió malignamente al momento que levantaba su varita. El animago giró su cuerpo para proteger a su ahijado de lo que fuera que viniera.

No pasó nada. Se escuchó el sonido de varias apariciones, voces nerviosas y apresuradas dirigiéndose a donde la batalla quería comenzar de nuevo. Lord Voldemort gruñó al saber que eran aurores y el mismo ministro. No podría ganar una lucha así, por lo menos no sobrevivirían sus mortífagos y los necesitaba. Ordenó una rápida retirada donde nadie se hizo esperar y empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, Voldemort quedando al final.

-Este apenas es el comienzo….- siseó en advertencia para todos antes de desaparecer

El ministro y sus acompañantes habían llegado en ese justo momento, para ver al señor tenebroso irse. La orden formó una especie de barrera para ocultar de la vista del hombre a Sirius y a Harry. El animago entendió esa indirecta y estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando Snape se le unió en un rápido movimiento. Detuvo al Black indicándole que él haría la desaparición o quedaría registrado que estuvo ahí y de inmediato lo asociarían con los mortífagos –una piedra más para limpiar su nombre-

El maestro de pociones tomó el brazo del merodeador, y no puedo evitar clavar su mirada en el muchacho de 15 años mortalmente pálido en brazos de su padrino. Desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

La antigua y noble casa de los Black se encontraba más desolada que de costumbre, todos sus ocupantes habían salido de improvisto, además del que se suponía debía quedarse ahí. El mantenerse quieto en un lugar nunca había sido el fuerte de sirius Black, menos en situaciones como esa donde desesperadamente buscaba algo con que contribuir a la orden además de solo prestar su casa para las reuniones. Estos momentos era un vivo ejemplo, de lo que no se le podía prohibir a Sirius Black.

Con un suave "plop" habían aparecido en la cocina del número 12 de Grimauld Place. No esperaban encontrar a nadie, no esperaban siquiera al elfo doméstico de la familia Black, el cual había desaparecido hacía algunas horas. No, los dos adultos solo dieron un rápido vistazo alrededor, para confirmar que el lugar era seguro, se suponía que debía serlo. Pero últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas como para poder confiar con los ojos cerrados.

Severus Snape regresó después de unos minutos, indicándole a Sirius que todo estaba despejado. Era extraño que entre esos dos hombres hubiera comunicación sin una maldición de por medio, así que el silencio que se formaba entre ellos, al comunicarse por señas, era muy incómodo. Aunque no les importaba mucho, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en la compañía del otro y en el hecho de que deberían estar peleando como en sus días del colegio –solo para no dejar morir la tradición-.

No. Aquellos hombres estaban más interesados por la seguridad del tercero. Aquél que permanecía inmóvil en los brazos de su padrino, después de todo lo que había pasado. Sirius quería, anhelaba poder clavar su vista en otro lugar que no fuera el rostro tan blanco y pacífico de su ahijado. Su miedo más grande lo volvía a embargar al verlo. Su peor pesadilla, Harry sufriendo el mismo destino que sus padres.

Mientras subían las escaleras en busca de alguna habitación decente para poder aclarar muchas cosas, el animago no podía evitar sentir el fracaso crecer dentro de su corazón. La idea de que era un mal padrino lo invadía como el frío de un dementor, algo inevitable. Incluso pensaba que lo mejor era de alejarse de Harry, de no volverlo a ver nunca, así por lo menos estaría a salvo de todos los problemas en los que él lo metiera. Pero…se detuvo unos momentos, cavilando en su interior. Mirando la pared, como si viera el infinito.

¿Por qué Harry había saltado frente a la maldición asesina? ¿Por qué no lo había dejado morir? Hubiera sido lo más fácil para todos en lugar de arriesgar su joven vida en un tonto acto como ese. ¿Lo quería? ¿Le importaba? Pensándolo detenidamente y por ese lado, quizás si. Era todo lo que le quedaba a Harry, la única conexión cercana a sus padres. También podría ser Remus, pero, hasta Sirius sabía que no era la misma, si Remus era un merodeador más…bueno, no sabía como explicarlo pero el punto que tenía claro era que de todas formas Harry no lo vería de la misma forma. Y lo más importante era que él era su padrino.

Suspiró culpablemente por la cantidad de pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza en esos momentos. No estaba seguro de cuales eran los correctos y cuales sus propias alucinaciones, además, debería estar primero pensando en el bienestar de su ahijado antes de sus debates mentales.

Cuando logró darse cuenta, ya estaba arriba. No tenía idea de cómo había subido las escaleras, pero lo que si sabía era que era un milagro el haber logrado llegar sin caer, ni siquiera había prestado atención al camino. Snape frente a él parecía inspeccionar las habitaciones, tratando de encontrar una en especial. El animado frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar cuándo le había dado ese permiso al Slytherin. No es que estuviera de ánimos para pelear y por lo que veía, Snape tampoco, se veía mucho más preocupado por encontrar un lugar adecuado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Hogwarts?- la duda había surgido de repente del animago, en verdad no tenía la menor idea de qué hacían en el cuartel. Snape no respondió al momento, inspeccionaba una habitación con sumo interés. Con un meneo de cabeza le indicó a Sirius que entrara y mientras el animago dejaba a su ahijado sobre la cama, el maestro de pociones contestó.

-La enfermería está llena de los amigos de tu ahijado…- Snape comenzó a buscar algo dentro de un armario, no giró para contestar –No nos dejarán en paz al verlo llegar así-

Era una respuesta obvia para Sirius y le encontraba mucho sentido a decir verdad. No tenía cabeza para más, menos para dar explicaciones a los cinco adolescentes que habían estado con Harry durante toda su "aventura" en el ministerio y que seguro morían por respuestas. Asintió levemente comprensivo.

Snape había encontrado lo que buscaba, puso en los brazos de Sirius un par de cobertores y luego salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora el animago si se empezaba a molestar, el hombre lo trataba como elfo doméstico mientras paseaba por una casa ajena con toda la confianza del mundo. En otra ocasión ya lo hubiera al menos maldecido.

Se acercó a la cama donde estaba su ahijado, tan inerte e inexpresivo como cuando lo había dejado. Cada vez que lo veía así la culpa comenzaba a embargarlo con rapidez, este momento no era la diferencia. Desdobló los viejos cobertores que le había dado Snape y los puso sobre su ahijado, tratando de que ganara un poco más de calor. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Harry, acariciándola un poco, lo cual solo terminó de arrancarle un suspiro de frustración al no saber qué hacer. Se sentía inútil e ignorante en cuanto a las necesidades del muchacho, no podía hacer nada sin temor a que estuviera mal. ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera lo conocía muy bien. Las circunstancias siempre lo impedían.

-Ya no más, Harry- susurró tomando una de las frías manos del adolescente entre las suyas –No te volveré a dejar solo, nunca más lo estarás. Es una promesa-

* * *

Voldemort paseaba de un lado a otro ondeando su capa, el sonido de sus pasos cortaba el pesado silencio que se había formado entre los sus mortífagos –los que habían logrado regresar-, porque ninguno de ellos sabía cómo explicar lo que pasó. Pero el Lord sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, sus inútiles seguidores habían perdido contra un grupo de adolescentes de 14 y 15 años. Muchachos que jamás habían estado en un duelo verdadero y que aún así los habían burlado con suma facilidad. Resultando que la trampa saliera al revés.

No había logrado matar a nadie.

Habían atrapado a sus mortífagos.

El mundo sabría en la primera edición del profeta que él estaba de vuelta.

Se había quedado sin espía dentro de la orden… y lo más importante:

Seguía sin conocer el maldito contenido de esa profecía que lo unía con Harry Potter.

Esas palabras habían marcado una diferencia en el pasado, habían causado su desaparición del mundo mágico por un largo tiempo cuando él había tratado de hacer todo lo contrario. El desaparecer a su pequeña amenaza latente de un año. No sabía qué tan peligroso podía ser, qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial y una piedra en el camino. ¿Cómo un muchacho de 15 años podría ser capaz de derrotarlo? Porque eso si sabía:

"_El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo…"_

Si, claro, solo era un mísero pedazo de la profecía entera, pero eso bastaba para darle indicios de lo que podría pasar si no centraba su atención en su más grande rival. Aunque todos en el mundo mágico creyeran que solo Dumbledore era capaz de terminar con él, por su gran experiencia, poder y habilidades mágicas, en sus adentros siempre supo que no sería el viejo director de Hogwarts quien lo derrotara. Al escuchar ese otro pedazo de información, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Por eso se dirigió a acabar con los posibles candidatos, su más grande error.

Al elegir a uno de ellos, quizás se había equivocado. No tenía la menor idea de con cual empezar, seguramente no importaba. Pero a su mente había llegado la idea de acabar primero con el hijo de los Potter. El niño que no significaba gran amenaza pues era un sangre-sucia, no tenía un gran linaje detrás de él. Quizás el apellido Potter si tendría algo de antigüedad, era una familia reconocida, pequeña pero reconocida al fin. Pero, nunca permitiría que un sangre-sucia se convirtiera en su mayor obstáculo entre el poder y él, sería algo deshonroso.

Después de tantos años sabía la magnitud de su unión con ese muchacho. Antes no podía explicarlo bien, pensó que eran puras casualidades. Pero parecía que el hecho de que Potter fuera tan entrometido en sus planes y que pudiera detenerlo, era algo que estaba escrito en la profecía. Tenía que escucharla a toda costa, tenía que saber su contenido hasta la última palabra. Esperaba que las palabras de sus mortífagos no fueran ciertas. Que la profecía no estaba rota. Y si fuera así… Potter debía saberla.

* * *

Era un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro. No podía ver sus manos frente a él así forzara todo lo que podía su vista. El silencio era espeluznante, solo el de su tranquila respiración. El suelo estaba muy frío, lo podía sentir por todo su cuerpo al estar tendido en la fría piedra que lo conformaba. Exhausto como para levantarse, muy tranquilo como para desearlo. Solo pensaba en dejar a su mente divagar por el oscuro confín de sus pensamientos.

Tanto que pensar, poco tiempo para hacerlo. Pensó si sería una buena idea el quedarse dormido, cerrar los párpados y descansar hasta que alguien lo impidiera. Pero sentía que no debía, algo en su interior le decía que era mala idea el hacerlo y que lo lamentaría. Era como una pequeña vocecita insistente que repetía _"Pronto te irás" "Debes esperar un poco más" _pero él no quería irse. Un lugar tan calmado y silencioso no lo podría encontrar así buscara por todo el mundo. Estaba solo, ni una voz susurrando. Ninguna presión sobre sus hombros, ningún pensamiento absurdo en su mente. Simplemente estaba en blanco, descansando sobre el suelo helado.

No importaba la baja temperatura, en veces ni parecía notarla al sentir el reconfortante sentimiento de paz. Nadie dependía de él, nadie estaba interesado en él, nadie pedía nada de él, porque estaba solo. Sumido en la quieta oscuridad. Un lugar que parecía haber sido hecho a la medida para él.

Deseaba tanto dormir…

"_No te volveré a dejar solo"_

Abrió los ojos espantado al escuchar esa voz, ¿Le decían a él? ¿De dónde había salido? Se suponía que estaba solo.

Después de unos minutos de esperar por otro sonido, más palabras, no escuchó nada y se dio por vencido. De nuevo quería retomar su camino al sueño.

"_No te volveré a dejar solo. Nunca más lo estarás"_

De nuevo abrió los ojos lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de encontrar a alguien en aquella penumbra, pero no había nadie. Solo él, solamente él. Y la voz no se hizo presente de nuevo. ¿Era un juego de su mente? ¿Acaso su propia mente no quería descansar? Respiró profundamente, esperando que la tercera fuera la vencida.

"_No te volveré a dejar solo. Nunca más lo estarás, es una promesa"_

La voz hacía eco varias veces en la oscuridad, como si chocara contra paredes. Se repetían una y otra vez desde distintas direcciones que Harry ya no sabía por donde buscar la fuente. ¿Qué era eso? Estaba demasiado cansado como para averiguarlo, quería descansar por una vez en su vida.

"_Es una promesa" _

La cálida voz llegó de nuevo a sus oídos, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Estudió las palabras repitiéndolas una y otra vez como aquellos castigos con la profesora Umbridge, -_no debo decir mentiras- _pero el tono de esa voz no era tan empalagoso como el de la suma inquisidora. Era el de un hombre, alguien que lo decía en un tono preocupado y concernido…_Es una promesa._

-Sirius…-susurró suavemente.

Pero la pacífica voz desapareció para ser reemplazada por unas carcajadas estridentes y malvadas. Estas llenaron la oscuridad en cuestión de segundos, ahuyentando la paz como el viento al polvo. Harry trató de nuevo de buscar la fuente, pero sabía que era imposible encontrar a alguien en esa densa oscuridad. Un frío agudo lo recorrió completamente cuando distinguió dos rendijas rojas brillando con perversidad en el entorno negro.

-No estás muerto después de todo…- siseó una voz que venía de la dirección donde estaban los dos ojos rojos, que parecían estar flotando al no verse nada alrededor -…no esperaba que lo estuvieras-

Harry se levantó de inmediato sacando fuerzas de Merlín sabe donde, lo único que sabía es que no se dejaría en bandeja de plata para aquél mago. Pero cuando estuvo completamente de pie, sintió algo enlazarse alrededor de su cuello. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al lugar para liberarse de lo que lo apretaba tan fuertemente. Descubrió una mano blanca y huesuda apretando cada vez más fuerte.

Aquellos ojos rojos ahora estaban en una distinguida cara, Lord Voldemort lo miraba con desprecio e ira, apretando su agarre alrededor del delgado cuello del adolescente. Sonrió malévolamente en el momento en que habló:

-…Ahora, me dirás lo que sabes de la profecía-

* * *

Snape había vuelto tan rápido que el animago todavía se encontraba sorprendido. Llevaba consigo ingredientes para pociones, pero debido al tiempo, improvisaba al combinarlos de la mejor manera posible. Igual harían su trabajo. El Black no podía evitar ser más que un espectador en los rápidos y expertos movimientos del maestro de pociones a la hora de preparar ciertos remedios. Lo sorprendente era que el hombre no se había quejado de la incompetencia del merodeador. No parecía molestarle ni siquiera la presencia del otro hombre que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"_Como si fuera envenenar al muchacho…" _había pensado Snape. Pero dio un rápido vistazo al semblante del otro hombre y se había quedado un poco sorprendido.

Sirius lo miraba con anhelos de poder hacer algo, deseoso de contribuir aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. Eso lo desconcertaba mucho, ellos dos tenían muchas diferencias y ahora que no era momento de pelear –lo cual los dos respetaban- había una incómoda interacción de miradas y gestos. No estaban acostumbrados al estar en esa posición de paz.

Lo mejor para ambos había sido el ignorar el hecho, ya que si pensaban en eso terminarían discutiendo como de costumbre, algo que increíblemente ninguno de los dos deseaba. Severus dejó los ingredientes sobre una mesita y se acercó al muchacho que todavía no había recuperado la conciencia. La verdad no tenía idea de qué podría hacer, ¿Cuántas veces atiendes a alguien que sobrevive a la maldición asesina? Dentro, había surgido la duda de si el bebé de hace 14 años había reaccionado igual que el adolescente de ahora a los efectos. Lo dudaba seriamente, porque de ser así, Albus nunca abría dejado a un niño de un año en esas condiciones con unos incompetentes muggles. _Aunque, el director tomaba decisiones dudosas._

El convicto de Azkaban no apartaba la mirada de su ahijado, como si con eso lo pudiera ayudar en algo. Snape estuvo a punto de decirle que no parpadear por más de 10 minutos no era algo productivo, pero su comentario venenoso se detuvo en la punta de su lengua, dos ojos esmeralda se abrieron levemente. Lo suficiente como para alertar a ambos hombres.

-¡Harry!- exclamó su padrino contento, pero el muchacho no lo miraba. Su vista estaba perdida en el infinito. El animago torció la boca algo aturdido. Snape juntó ambas cejas en sospecha y miedo.

-Dime la profecía…- siseó Harry débilmente, lo más que su garganta lo podía permitir. Snape se congeló en su lugar mientras que la duda crecía dentro de Sirius.

-¿Qué…Harry, de…qué…de qué…hablas?-

El adolescente no escuchaba a nadie en esa habitación. Tenía su propia lucha por ganar. El aire empezaba a faltarle. Se sentó sobre la cama con ambas manos extendidas alrededor de su cuello como si tratara de alejar algo. Eso hizo a Sirius parpadear varias veces confundido antes de pedir una explicación a Snape.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!- exigió, el maestro de pociones dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrado de la idea que se formaba en su cabeza.

Harry dejó de luchar de nuevo, su miraba imperturbable, pero con una voz siseante volvió a hablar:

-¡Dímela Potter, o sufrirás el mismo destino que tus inútiles padres!- el muchacho ahora estaba fuera de la cama, parado con la poca fuerza que había recobrado, exigiendo algo muy extraño.

Los ojos de Sirius se pusieron vidriosos al creer que comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Voldemort?- susurró sollozando, se giró a Snape para que le diera una respuesta pero el otro hombre parecía creer lo mismo. ¿Acaso estaba pasando el miedo más fuerte de su ahijado? ¿Estaba siendo poseído por Voldemort?

La mirada impaciente de Harry se fue, siendo reemplazada por una que exigía aire. De nuevo tenía ambas manos tratando de alejar algo invisible alrededor de su cuello desesperadamente.

-Nu…nunca- alcanzó a articular, antes de que Voldemort de nuevo tomara el control.

-¡Mi paciencia se agota, muchacho!- los ojos esmeralda habían adquirido cierto brillo maléfico y peligroso que Sirius temía con todo su ser. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del muchacho, sin poder detenerse.

La desesperación, el odio y la frustración consumían a Sirius a una velocidad sorprendente, deseoso de poder alejar a Voldemort de la mente de su ahijado, pero algo le decía que no podía. Eso lo desesperaba aún más. Solo siendo un mero espectador en algo que se veía tan doloroso, que sus 12 años en Azkaban quedaban como lindos recuerdos de la infancia, lo que estaba viendo, era algo que nunca debió de suceder. Dumbledore le había dicho que su ahijado estaba seguro, que no tenía que temer. ¿Dónde quedaban esas palabras ahora?

Snape por su parte, sentía que cada miembro de su cuerpo volverse de piedra al ver algo tan sorprendente como terrorífico. No podía reaccionar a tal escena pues no la esperaba, Dumbledore le había dicho que era poco probable que eso pasara. Y ahora no encontraba palabras para describir lo que veía.

-¡Estás solo! ¡Tus padres murieron y todos aquellos que estén junto a ti sufrirán el mismo destino!- Voldemort siseaba cada vez más enojado al no conseguir lo que quería. Pero presionar a Potter de esa manera quizás lo haría bajar tanto la guardia y dejar de oponer tanta resistencia que así podría ver algún recuerdo sobre lo que contenía la profecía.

-¡Nunca lo has estado!- Voldemort alcanzó a escuchar esa voz a través del cuerpo de Harry, movió un poco la cabeza del muchacho para terminar de confirmarlo.

-Severus…-siseó con furia. Inmediatamente después, la mirada de auxilio de Harry volvía a aparecer, luchando cada vez más débilmente contra su captor.

Sirius también se había quedado sorprendido con las palabras de su enemigo por naturaleza de la infancia. No podía creer en ello, pero algo dentro le decía que no era una treta. En verdad se veía tan desesperado de acabar con todo eso como él. Creyó que era una buena idea lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Harry, sé que puedes escucharme!- imploró el animago -¡Nunca has estado solo ni lo estarás!- gritó lo más alto que pudo creyendo que así podría dejarlo claro.

-¡No es cierto!- siseó Voldemort de nuevo utilizando a Harry a toda voluntad. El muchacho sin embargo, escuchaba cada palabra que le decían y ahora estaba sumamente sorprendido por escuchar la voz de su padrino. ¿Había logrado salvarlo de la maldición asesina? Se sentía completamente realizado. No veía motivo para luchar ahora que sabía que Voldemort lo podía utilizar con tanta facilidad que en ese mismo instante le podría hacer daño a su padrino. No, el no debía seguir existiendo para ser una peligrosa arma del mago oscuro.

Dejó de luchar poco a poco contra los brazos que lo trataban de estrangular.

-¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, Potter!- la voz hizo que Harry de nuevo abriera los ojos llenos de dolor, vislumbrando a su profesor de pociones, parado tan tieso que bien se podría confundir con una estatua. -¡Tu madre se sacrificó por ti, ella quería que vivieras!- sonaba tan convencido de eso…

-¡Yo te necesito aquí Harry!- lloró Sirius acercándose un poco más al adolescente poseído, que luchaba ferozmente con la presencia intrusa en su mente.

-¡Es mío!- siseó Voldemort

-¡NO!- contradijo Harry en el momento en que su mente comenzaba a recordar todo por lo que quería seguir luchando y todos los que dependían de sus decisiones. Sus amigos, Hogwarts, el mundo, la orden, los Weasley…Sirius.

En cuanto se sintió liberado, aspiró tanto aire como pudo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se instaló en lugar de Voldemort y una ola de mareo lo derribó. Sirius estaba más cerca y logró atrapar a Harry antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo abrazó fuertemente susurrando:

-Estás a salvo, gracias-

* * *

_¿Están contentos de que volviera?..._


End file.
